Martes femenino
by Patas Donal's
Summary: Lo que les inspire el título...! Lean y verán. RR!


**Martes femenino**

JAMAS pensó que ELLA iría a ESOS vulgares LUGARES donde los HOMBRES bailaban DESNUDOS, en un ESCENARIO con un TUBO, que iba desde el techo al suelo, con una multitud de LOCAS, DESESPERADAS y... DESQUICIADAS mujeres que GOZABAN viéndolos. Entró al recinto con mala cara, tenía tantas ganas de marcharse, pero era una apuesta y sus amigas sabían como hacerla confesar. ¡Malditos brebajes! Nunca debió de enseñarle esas cosas. ¡Uff! Menudo problema en el que estaba... Una parte de ella se quería ir, pero al ver a algunos hombres bailando en el escenario, tan sensuales, tan deseables, casi sin ropa, la otra parte imploraba que se quedara.

Era patético ver a esas mujeres que se golpeaban para tocar al pobre hombre, era como si nunca hubieran visto un hombre con medio trasero al aire. Avanzó tímida, sosteniendo su cartera fuertemente entre sus manos, retorciéndola. Un hombre, moreno, con exceso de gel en su cabello y un bronceado falso se acercó a ella.

-La estábamos esperando-le dijo.

-¿Ah?-se sobresaltó

-Sígame... la llevaré a la acción-

Hermione (sí, Hermione Granger), no sabía como tomar eso, pero aún así lo siguió. Pasaron entre la multitud e innumerables salar, y fueron a un pasillo sin mucha iluminación, pero que se lograba ver. Pasaron de largo unas puertas que tenían unos carteles en el picaporte, todos, absolutamente TODOS decían: "Ocupado, sexo en proceso". Hermione tragó saliva. Unos ruidos provenientes de algunos de esos cuartos lograron ponerla más nerviosa aún, sin saber que esperar.

Estaba esperando la sorpresa de sus amigas, ahora si quería irse. Ya sabía lo que habían planeado. ¡Un gigoló! El hombre se detuvo y volteó en cartelito de "desocupado" a "ayudando a jóvenes vírgenes".

-Pase-el hombre abrió par en par la puerta y con un ademán señalo los pétalos que habían en el suelo-Goce al máximo, sé que no saldrá decepcionada, es uno de los mejores.

-Gra... cias-titubeó.

¡En que difícil situación la habían puesto! Sus nervios estaban que explotaban, había violado todo lo que consideraba moral y decente. Era como esas señores cuarentonas con insuficiencia sexual que había visto allá atrás, colocando dinero en las tangas de esos pobres hombres. El lugar era agradable, era una habitación grande, muy acogedora, lista para un ambiente apto para "procrear". Miró sus zapatos, avergonzada y nerviosa. Estaba pisando unos pétalos de rosas, con los ojos siguió el camino de rosas, que conducía a otra puerta. Dentro de ella no había nada más que una silla y frente a ella un gran palo de hierro. Se sentó. La puerta se cerró con un fuerte portazo, miró hacia atrás, retorciendo más su cartera. Las luces se apagaron y empezó a sonar la música...

_I wanna be a cowboy_

_and you can be my cowgirl_

_I wanna be a cowboy_

_and you can be my cowgirl_

_I wanna be a cowboy_

Escuchaba las espuelas de unas botas de vaquero acercándose. Las luces subieron su intensidad, tenue y romántico. El hombre vestía con unas botas vaqueras, un jeans azul gastado, una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas, abierta, y un gorro. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y caía sobre su frente, mojado. Sus ojos estaban tapados por un antifaz negro. Así comenzó su baile. Pasó un rato y la música cambió.

_Feeling The Love  
_

_You're looking my way, you're looking good  
_

_Needs no explaining, it's understood  
_

_Electric shivers, across my skin  
_

_It's like a fever, and you're my only medicine_

Could I be dreaming your touching  


_I'm feeling the love as it flows through the air  
_

_Lighting my fire, igniting desire  
_

_It's hotter than heaven in here_

Hermione estaba con los ojos abiertos, asustada, congelada, sin saber que hacer. El hombre sólo estaba con el gorro, tanga y botas. El hombre estaba acostumbrado a mujeres más maduras, o sea... adultas, locas y necesitadas sexualmente. Normalmente las mujeres eran las que lo desnudaba, no él mismo. También ya lo estaban tocando y lanzando billetes. Estaba muy extrañado, pero seguía con su juego, para ver si su clienta decidía jugar también.

-Detente...-susurró con un hilo de voz, a pesar de la música el chico alcanzó a oír, por lo cerca que estaba.

-¿Segura?-Nunca le habían pedido que se detenga, de hecho siempre pedían más.

-Si-respondió-No se que hacer, no se... No quiero-él sonrió. ¿Qué hacía una chica como ella en un lugar como ese?

-¿En que piensas?-

Habría que ponerse íntimo, darle confianza para pasar al próximo nivel. Apagó la música y se puso en cuclillas, tapándose con el gorro, esa tanga era aun poco reveladora. Sonrió tras su antifaz... la poca luz evitaba que él la reconociera.

-Matemáticas-dijo avergonzada.

-¿Matemáticas?-repitió extrañado. Decidió ignorar el comentario-¿Vamos al otro cuarto?

-Bu... bue... bueno-estaba perpleja y asustada.

Se levantaron y el hombre dejó a Hermione avanzar primero. Ya a la luz, el hombre pudo ver mejor a su cliente, aunque fuese la espalda. Le parecía un poco familiar, pero no encontraba sentido en una espalda. Se quitó el antifaz en el camino. Ella se sentó en la cama y lo miró.

-¡Mierda, Granger!-gritó.

-¿Malfoy?-gritó de vuelta.

Los dos se quedaron helados al verse y no hicieron más que darse la espalda, Draco sólo en una tanga y ella arrodillada en la cama. Draco se pudo a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando... Cada uno se preguntaba como salir de esto. Draco pensaba que era su trabajo, que le pagaban y Hermione que era una apuesta, se los había jurado a sus amigas.

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer, no era que lo quería, pero debía hacerlo, si no el castigo sería horrible y, aunque se negara y les rogara clemente, sus amigas la obligarían a hacerlo por medio de un hechizo o algo.

-Bueno Granger-dijo volteándose y mirándola seductoramente-, ya que es lo único que poder hacer, hagámoslo ya.

-S...-iba a darle la razón, pero no la dejó

-Sin alegar-se sentó junto a ella-. Déjate llevar, así será más fácil y mejor. Prometo ser... bueno contigo.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Abre la puerta y deja que el Gran Heriberto entre-le dijo Draco acercándose-Y por favor, no te pongas a gritar, va a ser un segundo, nada más.

-¿Qué?-Hermione abrió los ojos.

-No te preocupes, va a entrar unos segundos, no te molestará.

-¿Se llama Heriberto?

-Si-asintió extrañado.

-¿En serio?-bajó la mirada inconscientemente.

-¡No!-gritó por fin entendiendo-No, no, no... Heriberto es el dueño del local, no mi... bueno...

-¡Menos mal! Es un nombre muy ridículo.

-No puedo creer que pensaras eso...

-Es que...

-No importa-le dijo.

-¿Para que quieres que entre?

-No se, el dijo que estaría aquí a eso de las una y media de la mañana, y ya son un cuarto para las dos-comentó-Y me dijo que tu abrieras...

-Bueno-miró a todos lados, asustada, pero fue a abrir de todas maneras.

Heriberto le entregó un paquete que sus amigas le habían dado, con las instrucciones de que lo usara. Ella agradeció, más nerviosa que antes. Se sentó en la cama, junto a Draco, y abrió el paquete. Dentro había un revelador juego de ropa interior rojo. Ella lo miró horrorizada, Draco rompió en risas.

-Tus amigas tienes buen gusto, ¿sabes?

-Necesitan un psiquiatra si piensan que yo sería capaz de usar algo como esto-comentó dejándolo a un lado, su acompañante la detuvo.

-Por una noche se una Hermione distinta-le pidió-Te verás hermosa.

Hermione sonrojó y miró el traje durante unos segundos. Hizo caso a Draco y se fue al baño a cambiarse. Le contó mucho salir del baño, pero decidió que no podía dejar a Draco así, tenía que demostrarle que no era una cobarde. Caminó seductoramente hacia la cama, se subió en ella y gateó hasta acostarse al lado de él. Draco agarró la nuca de ella, suavemente, y la besó. Hermione devolvió el beso un poco. Él, con un rápido movimiento, quedó sobre ella, muy nervioso...

-¡Malfoy!-lo apartó-No puedo...

-Menos mal-se lanzó a su lado-Yo tampoco.

-¿Entonces...? ¿Porque empezaste...?-No lo entendía.

-Es mi trabajo, tengo que hacerlo-le dijo-¿Y tú que haces aquí? Jamás imaginé a ti en este tipo de lugares.

-Una apuesta.

-¿Ibas a perder la virginidad por una apuesta?-preguntó como si la respuesta lo hubiese ofendido.

-Yo...-bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Eso es estúpido-comentó-Es cosa tuya, no te pueden obligar a tener sexo.

-Tienes razón-no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Se que tengo razón-se levantó-Mira, cámbiate. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Vino, café, té, bebida o agua?

-Un poco de café me vendría bien-le dijo mientras caminaba al baño.

Los dos estaban vestidos normalmente. Se sentaron en una mesita que había a beber café en silencio. No se atrevían a mirarse, menos hablar. Hermione no entendía nada, Draco Malfoy era una persona elegante, millonaria, de buen vivir y lo encontraba haciendo streeptease y vendiéndose.

-¿Cómo te metiste en esto?-preguntó de golpe.

-Por nada en especial.

-¿Y te gusta?

-No...-tomó un sorbo de café-Más bien lo hago porque es algo que ningún Malfoy haría, algo que mi padre jamás aprobaría.

-No es muy buena razón...

-La tuya tampoco-rió-. Pero creo que lo dejaré en un tiempo más.

-Deberías hacerlo ahora-aconsejó-. No es muy elegante hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Lo se-bebió otro sorbo.

-No entiendo...

-No tienes que entenderlo todo-le comunicó mirando por la ventana.

-Si, ya se-sonrió-Pero me gusta entender las cosas.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Me tengo que ir-le dijo levantándose-No diré a nadie que eres un vedette y gigoló a la vez.

Draco la miró irse. Hermione sonreía mientras que caminaba por las calles, no sabía por qué, pero aún así lo hacía. Tenía una buena arma contra Malfoy, chantaje seguro. Desde ese día, su vida cambiaría de forma notable...

**FIN**

Este fic nos dejó muy perturbadas. Pero fue demasiado chistoso hacerlo, nos reímos tanto, por lo menos yo. Descubrí que somos unas pervertidas (exagero) no reconocidas. ) Bueno, dejen review diciendo si les gustó la historia.

**PATAS DONAL'S**


End file.
